


A Different Option

by melwil



Category: Firefly, Mary Russell - Laurie R. King
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room was over decorated, as I expected, though not in an entirely unpleasing manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Option

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2006

The room was over decorated, as I expected, though not in an entirely unpleasing manner. Thick, richly embroidered drapes covered the wall and interesting pictures and artifacts dotted different surfaces. The over effect is calming, pleasing.

Inara walks towards me and I feel too tall and too awkward. She is a standard bearer for elegance – from her long, shining hair, to the delicate, toe pinching shoes.

“You didn't want to come?” The accent disturbs me, and I find my hair flying upwards to smooth my hair.

“I don't know where I am.” It's not true. I know where I am, of course, as plain as I know who she is. I'm just not sure how I got here, or the finer mechanical details of the journey.

She smiles – a knowing smile – and I feel like a rebuked child. I follow her silent directions, lowering myself to one of the over sized cushions on the floor. She sits behind me, placing her hands on my shoulders.

“You're different, Mary.” She murmurs. “I was pleased to choose you.”

I can't explain why, but I find myself leaning backwards into her arms. Inara's fingers are quick, professional, and my buttons melt away under her touch. Her lips press against the soft skin at the back of my neck, and every nerve in my body begins to tingle.

In that moment, with that touch, I am reminded of Holmes.

Holmes, whose fingers were just as quick and talented. Holmes who also made me tingle with anticipation. Holmes who made me feel like I belonged..

Holmes who disappeared without word or warning, leaving me alone to ponder the how and where and why.

Inara is a substitute, a different option. She's here to keep me busy, to stop me from falling to pieces.

Her hands are smooth on my bare skin, and her kisses are rich and full. She holds me and comforts me, and I tell both of us that everything is fine. We don't believe the words, even as they tumble out of my mouth, but we accept them anyway, knowing that lies can live here as well as anywhere else.

The lies are the only comfort we have.


End file.
